The Pilot Project Program will solicit small projects from the OMRF, OSU and OUHSC campuses. The porogram has a Steering Committee to review proposals that includes U19 faculty with expertise in innate and adaptive immunity, and B. anthracis metabolism and genetics. A working ystem to solicit projects campus-wide and a system to monitor progress is described.